One Night Only
by KLOCKS525600
Summary: Jonas Brothers make a love connection


One Night Only

"So Lily are you excited"I asked my BFF Lily."About what?"she said clearly knowing what I was talking about."C'mon,you know"I said back."Oh you mean tonight?"she said,again still clearly knowing what I was talking about."Uh huh"I told her. "Yeah I guess"she said."You only guess?"I asked her."Well maybe not guess I do love one of them"she said to me."Just one not all 3?"I asked her."They're all cute but I just love Joe more than any of them"She said."I know,I love Nick more than any of them too."I told her.

"We're meeting Laura at the concert right?"Lily asked me.I nodded"Well then Why didn't she just come with us so we could just carpool with you mom together?"She asked was one of those people who were all hop-digitty on saving the environment where I was totally neutral on the whole thing(sure it's important but I didn't believe that humans were the the cause of global warming,I mean if cars weren't around what caused the ice age to melt.)."She had some family thing to do and she just got her permit last week so she obviously couldn't drive 't you pay attention to any thing she says or are you too busy thinking about Joe Jonas to turn your ears on?"I said to her joking about the too busy thinking about Joe Jonas thing."So t if I am that doesn't mean I'm a bad person"She told me.

We were going to a Jonas Brothers concert,just us 3,no mothers,no fathers,just had finally talked our parents into it,it took 2 months,even though we didn't know the Jonas brothers were going in tour yet we asked for the next time they did.

As we pulled up to the Honda Centre I saw Laura with her mom standing on the side walk waiting for as I suspected was wearing the 'I heart kevin' shirt she made at my house when Lily made one that said 'I heart Joe' and I just made one that said 'Burning Up '08'.

"Lilly Lee"Laura yelled as she was waving her arm in-front of the car."Mom pull over here"I said to my mom"I have eyes I know what Laura looks like"she said back with a little bit of an attitude."ok thanks?" i said to her confused but that was ok because I was totally focused on the concert.

As Lily and I got out of the car my mom asked us what time the concert ended then I said"I don't know uh they're filming the concert so maybe 10:30" "No way I'll be here at 9:00 because I'm not leaving you three here alone for 5 hours"she said."OK mom bye"I started to say then realized"wait mom!" "Yeah"she said."Money"I said to her."OK here's $40 don't blow it all on one thing OK?"she said handing me 2 $20 bills. Laura and Lily's moms had both given them $40 also but they brought extra just in case.

"Bye mom"Laura and I had said to our mom's as we started walking away towards the 's mom started walking toward her car which she parked 10 feet from where my mom's car was,and my mom started to drive felt free,we were happy,and we were going to the concert of the year(or at least by our standards anyway).

"Oh BTW Lee I love your shirt came out"Laura said to me"Yeah I love the way yours came out too,Laura"I said to her,"Even if Kevin isn't my favorite" "I know not many people love Kevin like they do Joe or Nick,but what can I say he is just so cute"Laura said then Lily said."Yeah, I guess he's cute for someone who looks like Hyde from That 70's Show." "Well I guess Joe's cute for someone who looks like Peter Gallagher,"Laura said to Lilly "Well at least we like our separate guys so we don't fight over them"I said to them to try to calm them down.

We ran as fast as we could to the entrance and when we actually got into the metal detector line we saw the tour bus that had all of the signatures on it so of course we had to get out of line to go take pictures in front of it and sign the bus.

Then we finally got back into the line and got into the arena and got into our seats and Lily said "OMG these are totally great seats" "I know huh" I said. We had first level seats and they were directly in front of the stage."How'd you get these seats Lee" Laura asked me."Well my dad's step brother worked for the Jonas Brothers on their Living the Dream tour and I didn't l know until about 4 months ago and it was too late to go on their tour. Then daddy told him how obsessed i was and he gave me these seats"I told them."So i have a uncle like totally knew the Jonas Brothers?"Lily asked me."He's not really my uncle,and he still knows him" I told them."So he's like totally chill with them"Laura asked me"Yeah I guess"I told her."You are so lucky" they both said about a second apart."Well not really, I'm not Rob"I told 's Rob?"Lily asked."He's my dad's step brother the one who got us these tickets"I said to them."So if Rob is so chill with them why didn't he give you like back stage passes?" Laura asked in a kind of regretted way."Laura!"Lily yelled at her."Sorry I was just wondering,gosh"Laura said back and her pale skin turned almost as red as her hair."Well I didn't want to seem pushy so I wasn't and he still gave them to me"I told them."Seriously? show us!"Lily basically I showed them and they looked at them with amazement.I heard even some eavesdroppers whisper amongst themselves.

"Well lets go"Lily said."We have to wait until 6:30"I told them."Why?"Laura asked me."Because they have this meet and greet at 6:00"I told them.

The absolute second it turned 6:20( and it was literally the second because Lily and Laura were watching their watches )they jumped up and pulled me out of my seat."Where do we go to get back stage?"Lily asked."Well Lily the smart thing to do would be to find the stage door"I told we kept looking and we eventually found it and got ,Lily and I were in such ecstasy when we actually got into the back stage and Lily were doing little squeals where as I was calm and cool and collected on the outside anyway but on the inside I was just as nervous and excited as they were on the inside and the outside.

It was about 6:45 when we got in the door."OK Lee,I have a question"Lily said."Yeah?"I responded "If Rob isn't technically your uncle,what do you call him?"Lily asked."Well even though he's not really my biological uncle I still call him uncle because he became my dad's step brother when my dad was 7"I told the but I think they were confused.

"Uncle Rob"I basically yelled at him to get his he finally saw me he walked over where we already knew that I was bringing friends so I introduced them to him."So is this what it's like all the time at like every concert?"Laura asked."Yeah kinda"he talked a little more but then Uncle Rob said"Sorry girls I got to go " Bye"we all said to him

We were kinda just sneaking around back stage at around 7:05[which is coincidentally the name of a Jonas Brothers song( one from their first album that nobody really knew] and we totally saw Demi Lovato getting ready for her part of the we saw some guy coming after us so we tried to found some empty dressing room room with the letters T.S. on the outside of it but we didn't think(like we do most of the time in the summer)and went in anyway.

"So that was weird"I said."Yeah just a little bit crazy"Laura said."I know I'm so nervous"Lily something even weirder happened,the T.V. in the room just popped on. "Must have a short"Laura said."Um this is Demi coming on stage I'm pretty sure this is of the concert going on right now"I said."Omigod we're dead"Laura 's face went from tan to a ghostly shade of white."Not unless we hide"Lily after she said that we heard a somewhat familiar voice."Who is that?"I asked."OMG,You know the T.S. on the door?I bet you it stands for Taylor Swift."Laura we heard the voice again."Oh that sounds like her too"Lily said."What do we do?"I asked "what can we do?"Laura 5 seconds later we heard someone opening the door so we had to brace ourselves."Oh I'm sorry am I in the right room?"She said."Um no we're the ones in the wrong room sorry"I said because I was the only one who wasn't in too much shock to speak."You guys look a little young to be back here"she said."Yeah well we'll just leave now"Laura said."Wait, who are you guys"she asked.I thought of saying something like 'oh we are from the three ring circus I'm ring one and they are rings two and three' but that didn't seem like such a smart thing to say at this Lily said"Well I'm Lily and these are my best friends Laura and Lee" Oh well I'm Taylor"she said"I know I love your music"Laura said."Well thank you"Taylor said."So um,we'll leave now"Lily said."No you don't have to go,you can stay if you want,it gets kinda lonely back here,"She said"Thank you so much,there's this guy looking for us"Lily said."Lily!!!"I said trying to get her quiet."It's OK this will be new for me"Taylor talked more and we watched Demi and the Jonas Brothers preform and it was really cool for us normals but I guess it must have been regular for Taylor.

"So Lee,how did that guy end up chasing you"'Taylor asked."Well I got these backstage passes from my uncle who works with the Jonas Brothers and we started wondering around in an unauthorized part of backstage and we kinda got caught."I said to her.

We talked for about another 2 hours then Taylor said "Sorry guys I got to go"So we said our goodbyes and then hugged her goodbye.

"Huh"I said"What?"Lily asked as she was sitting back down after saying bye to Taylor and grabbing a Coke."She left her purse"I told them."So what are you going to do"Laura asked"I'll just go give it to her she can't be that far away"I told them."Unless she ran"Lily said."Whatever"I said leaving the room with her purse. As I was walking I could only see the back of Taylor's head but I kept following it. Well I kept following it until I got caught up in a bunch of security guards who kept asking me what I was doing and I kept trying to explain but I guess the music was too loud and they couldn't hear me.I found out that she was going onstage and that I had to go back,but I found this one part of back stage where I could see every thing;I was basically on side stage.

Joe introduced Taylor to sing and I was in such shock and so was the whole sang her song Should've Said No.I walked back to the room in so much I got back to the room,put Taylor's purse back down,and plopped down onto the couch to watch the rest of the concert all without saying a word and Lily and Laura just looked oddly at me.

Then I finally broke my silence and said"Omigod" "What?" they both said at the same time."I was so close to Nick Jonas"I said to them."And Joe and Kevin too"Laura said."I guess"I said.

We heard her finish her song and then about a minute later we heard Kevin(Jonas that is)say"Now act like you have no idea"then Taylor came out again,she did the same song over again and I think everyone was confused and if not we sure were.

When she finished the song the second time and came back into the room we obviously had to ask her why she sang the song twice."Oh we messed up"she said"huh so my dad was wrong" I said."Abou what Lee?"Lily asked me."Well my dad always thought that whoever was even somehow related to Disney music always lip syncs"I told them."Well thats a little mean to assume"Laura said."Well you know what they say when you assume"I started to say"You make an ASS out of U and ME."Taylor we started to laugh and when Laura finally got it we started laughing at her.

"Sorry girls I got to go"Taylor said at about 10:00."Why?"Lily asked "Because I have a concert tomorrow that I have to get to"she said all said our goodbyes and hugged her and watched her leave.(with her purse this time)

After Taylor had left,we left the room also to go watch the concert from where I was when I was watching Taylor earlier."So wait what does your uncle do"Lily basically yelled at me because the music was so loud and also the screams of girls that just wanted to touch one of them(even though they knew that they could never touch one of them I think I heard a scream from like section 443)"He's their tour director" I yelled back."So he like totally directs the tour?"Lily yelled at me."Yeah hence the job title"I yelled back at her.

Then the concert ended but of course they had an sang two of their best songs ever, S.O.S. and When You Look Me In The saw them go under the raised part of the stage which brought them back stage.

A couple minutes later we went back to the room and got our we saw them hanging out in this big open uncle Rob was talking to Joe saw us and waved us into the room."I'm scared" I said to Laura and Lily as we were walking over to them."Why?"Lily asked."Because one time my dad ran into a dude that was some how famous and he was a total brat to my dad"I told them"Well you never know this could be different"Lily said. We had just gotten to my uncle who then said "Leanne,Lily,Laura this is Joe"I then head Lily do a very very high pitched squeal and apparently Joe heard it too because he started to I saw this little boy running and that caught my eyes and I followed him to my uncle.

"Whoa there Frankie"My uncle said "Hey Frankie go find Mom and tell her that I put the book-y thing in her room"Joe said,then Frankie left."I better go make sure that he does to meet you guys"Joe said."Bye" we all said together.

"So Uncle Rob, what's it like working with JB "I asked him"Well they are actually down to earth,nothing like you dad would think"He said to me."Cool"I said."So Lee did you want to meet Nick?"He asked me "Sure but I'm scared"I said to him"Of what"He asked "Well remember what dad said you know about that musician dude and how he was a total jerk to him"I said"Yeah but you don't have to worry about that with Nick"He told me.I nodded OK so he left to go find I remembered how mom was going to pick us up so I called her and she told me that she had talked to Uncle Rob,but then I felt a tap on my shoulder then I turned around said"Hold on" then realizing who it was turned back around said bye to my mom and said "Hi"tothe person standing right in front of me.

"Sorry,it was my mom"I said to him"It's OK,I know how moms can I'm Nick"he said."So how's it going"he asked me"Well you know it's OK "I said"So did you want to sit down"He asked me."Sure"I sat down on a couch that was next to 2 other couches one of which Laura was on and talking to Nick's best friend Maya.

"So what's your name?"NIck asked me."Um Leanne but every one calls me Lee"I told him,then Laura butted in and said"It's true I don;t think I've heard any one call her Leanne in like 3 years,like not even the teachers" "Who is that"Nick asked me."Well this little chatterbox is one of my best friends of like 13 1/2 years,Laura Ashley Smith."I told him."Nice to meet you"Laura said putting her hand out to say hi. "Yeah same here."Nick never got nervous,no matter if she had the lead in the school musical or if she was meeting Kevin Jonas(Who she was still looking forward to meeting)and I envied he for that.

We all(Nick, Maya, Laura, and I)talked a little bit more,but then I got up to talk to my uncle about how he was going to take us home."Oh your house is on the way"He said."Really where is the next concert"I asked him."In San Jose"he was on the way but my house is closer to Anaheim than it was to San Jose, Like an hour closer but it is in the same direction.

When I was heading back to the couches I overheard them talking about some girl who,as they put it,wasn't all that cool when they met were totally talking about me,I knew it because when I came back Laura totally changed the subject.

I sat down on the third couch that nobody was sitting on."Um I'm gonna go to the bathroom"Nick after Nick left Laura sat on the couch and felt my forehead and asked me"Are you sick?" "No why?"I asked her back"Uh because you didn't sit sown next to Nick"she told me"Well you didn't and haven't found Kevin yet"I said to her."Well Kevin is my favorite but you see nothing could ever come from it because he's like 20 and I'm 15 1/2 ,where as you are only a month younger than Nick,and I think he likes you"She said in like one breath."You really think he likes me"I asked."Well I've known Nick for like ever and if he sits next to you he likes you and if he doesn't he doesn't like you"Maya said.

She had a point she has known him for so many years and was his best was coming back and this was all going through my head,step by step it was going through my head over and over and over took a step inside the triangle of couches and then sat.

My whole head filled with glee"So anyway did she like totally embarrass you guys?"Laura asked"Who are you talking about?"I asked."Prom queen of Savannah Georgia"Maya I guess they weren't talking about me when I was gone so I just totally embarrassed.

"Who ya talking about"Lily said joining the we told her."Now who's that?"Nick asked."This other little bundle of talkativeness is my other best friend of 13 1/2 years Lilly Megan Bugly."I told him."So are all of your friend so talkative?"Nick asked me."Yeah kinda, I 'm the quiet one"I told him."So what happened to her"Lily asked "Well we invited her onstage and she was supposed to stay on a stool and she just got up and walked over to Kevin and stuff like after the concert we had this meet and greet and she kept saying sorry over and over and over again"Nick said.

"Who ya talking about"said another brother Kevin."Savannah prom queen"Maya said."Oh"he a bunch of other people came so that all the couches were completely filled on one couch had Maya,Laura,and one had Lily Joe and the last one had Greg(Garbo who was the bass player),Nick and me.

I heard weird shrieks coming from outside the window so I asked"What's that noise"It turned out to be the shrieks of the fans who were waiting by their tour bus hoping for them to come out."We usually wait a little bit so that some of the moms and dads that get tired of waiting and make their kids go home."Joe said."Well that's smart"Lily said.

"So I have a question"Lily nodded."So when did you decide to get Taylor Swift to sing tonight." Well she was at our show last night and then her and our dad were talking and then we rehearsed today and then tonight she preformed."Joe said."Yeah thats basically it,did you like her?"Nick asked"Yeah she was really nice"I looked oddly at me."Oh we met her"Lily said."How she left right after the show was over"Nick asked."Well we were backstage and we kinda got into an unauthorized part and this guy totally chased us into her dressing room and then she came in and well we like hung out."I said."Well thats a first"Garbo said.

Then all of a sudden the door was Demi Lovato. She was on her phone talking to Selena Gomez."Hey Nick"she yelled."Sel says hi".Tell her I say hi back"Nick said."Are you and Selena dating?"Laura asked Nick."No wer'e just really close friends"he he said that he took his arm and put it on the part of the back of the couch that was behind me so it was technically around me.

"So what's that ring you guys wear are you like secretly engaged?"Laura asked."No they are purity rings,it means that we'll stay pure to ourselves and God until marriage."Nick said."Hey Lee,don't you have something like that"Lily asked."Well yeah kinda but its a mood ring that I put on that finger as a representation of one"I told them as I held up my hand to show them,and as I was putting my hand down Nick took it and was holding was basically a scene out of Little Manhattan.

We talked a little more and then their dad said "Ok guys come on,most of the people have gone home." "Come on guys lets get on the bus"Uncle Rob said."Bus?"Laura asked."Yeah we have to get on the tour bus"He said

"Hey Um do you mind if we go on your bus,well until you're dropped off"Nick said referring to Kevin,Joe and himself as 'we'."Well I don't have a problem, but uncle Rob might."No it's OK I don't have problem"Uncle Rob said.

As I was walking outside there were shrieks of all of the girls who thought we were the Jonas Brothers,but when they noticed it was just three 15 year old girls and a middle aged man they got into our bus and we knew that we would have to wait a while before they joined us.

We heard the shrieks come and go many times,but when they started up and stayed more than usual we knew it was were knew they were going into their other tour bus when the screams died down a were using the other bus as a decal,once the door was closed they would use the emergency exit and then sneak into our bus using the back door.

When they knocked on the emergency exit we obviously opened it to let them in.I was sitting down at the table with sat in the chair that was bolted to the floor ,Nick sat next to me,and Kevin sat across from us next to Laura.

"So do you usually use decals"Lily asked"Yeah sometimes if it like gets really crazy"Kevin answered."Well it's usually crazy because of our schedule"Nick said."Yeah I totally understand,my dad was in the marines and we had to move around a lot but I still maintained to keep my best friends Lily and once your used to a new city and a new face you have to move on "I said to them."Yeah completely true"Kevin said."Wow I haven't met too many non-famous people who understand our schedule"Nick said.

Then My phone rang,"Hello?"I said to the person on the other line."No look I said 'Yes' Look I got to go"

"Was that Dylan again?"Laura asked.I nodded."He want the same thing"Lily asked. "Yup"I said."Did you say the same thing?"Laura asked.I nodded again.

"Is Dylan your boyfriend"Nick asked."More like ex-boyfriend"I said to him."So why'd he call?"Joe asked."He wants to get back together with her"Lily said."So you said 'yes'?"Nick asked."No I'm totally over left me for some other girl then he found out that it was his aunt's second cousin and now he wants me back.I said 'yes' to if I was totally over him"I started was funny but at Dylan's expense.

When we pulled up to my house Nick asked me"Lee,do you mind if I ask you for your number?" "No"I said then gave it to him and he gave me gave me a goodnight kiss,and Laura,Lily and I got off the bus and walked up to the front door."Wait Lee"Nick said running off the bus."Yeah?" I asked."You forgot your bag"He said then gave it to me and gave me another kiss, on cheek this time.

It was only one night but it was the best night of my life.I was texting Nick the rest of the night while Laura and Lily were was all I needing to complete a perfect day and night.

THE END


End file.
